


Not a Prank

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, M/M, Not a prank au, flame thrower guy is actually a villain, inspired after playing man of Medan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Josh isn't pulling a prank. This is very real, and extremely deadly even before they find out about the monsters on the mountain.





	1. Why Me?

Josh didn't mean for it to go this far. It was just to scare the others. Chris would be happy cause now Ashley liked him. But when he woke up, chained up in the shed next to a screaming and crying Ashley. Chris panicking as a saw slowly started to move towards them. He cried, screamed, begged, fuck he didn't want to actually die. 

He closed his eyes expecting to blade to bury itself in his stomach. But instead he heard a loud blood curdling shriek next to him. Ashely's eyes were now lifeless as her lower half disconnected from her chest. A mess of organs and blood decorated both him and the floor. It took him a moment to realize what it meant.

Chris chose to save him. 

"C...Chris?" Josh asked in disbelief when the door to the divider opened. Chris team over to his friend tightly hugging him as he tried not to cry.

"Don't look man, I...I...." Chris stuttered before pulling away and untying Josh's wrists. "Fuck I killed Ash..." Josh held his friend tightly but stayed silent. He couldn't tell Chris he was the reason Ash was dead.

"What about Ashley?" He could barely get out.

"Stop it man....we gotta get out of here. It's just you and me now." The teens left the shed, Josh taking a glance back at Ashley as guilt panged in his chest as he could only ask himself one question.

'Why me?'


	2. Regroup

"Joshua, you haven't been taking your medication have you?" The teen sat in the seat across from his psychiatrist's desk.

"No..."

"Can I ask why?"

"I...I don't know why..."

'Because you killed us,' Hannah whispered in her brother's ear. 

'We're dead and you didn't do anything about it.'

"Joshua, these medications are heavy to help-"

"I know!" Josh snapped. "I know, I know but...."

"You feel guilty don't you?" The therapist asked as he leaned towards his patient.

'Because you are.'

"When was the last time you slept?" Dr. Hill asked noting the bags under Josh's eyes. "Josh? Josh-"

~~

"Josh, hey are you okay?" Josh snapped back to reality, Chris putting a hand on his shoulder. Instead of an office they were on the mountain again. Just outside of the shack where Ash had been sawed in half. Right.

"I-It's nothing," Josh pulled the coat Chris gave him tighter over his shoulders as the wind picked up. "Just...thinking."

"Yeah. Yeah fuck-we need to get back to the others. Try and figure out what the fuck is going on before anyone else dies." Josh nodded and followed the blonde close behind.

"It's...it's not your fault you know," Josh spoke up. "What happened to Ash I mean."

"Josh, I literally sent the saw towards her."

"But if you didn't, I'd be dead."

"I know man, but Jesus Christ-"

"Chris?" They looked over to see Emily and Matt. Immediately the two rushed over, still in a panic. "Jesus fuck man what happened?"

"Is that blood?!" Emily noticed Josh's shirt in horror. 

"Emily, she, fuck man-Ash's dead," Chris' voice cracked again.

"What?!"

"Some guy, he chained Josh and A-Ash...." Chris trailed off but it wasn't hard for the duo to figure out what happened. Josh looked back towards the shed. Hannah leaned in to whisper.

'You did this.'

It was just supposed to be a prank. A saw rigged to go towards him and it would cut the dead pig in half instead of him. Chris would save Ash and they'd get together. That's laugh and everyone would be happy.

'Did you really think it would work out like that?' Beth laughed. 'You're just a fucking idiot with a kill count.'

"I didn't kill her," Josh muttered quiet enough for none of the group to hear.

'But you helped him.' Josh began to shake, trying to hold back.

"-the radio tower. Me and Josh will head back to the page and warn the others." Josh turned his attention back to his friends. Chris turned to Josh as Emily and Matt headed the other way. "Let's get back before anything else happens."

"Y-yeah..."


End file.
